


Inconvenient Summons

by DarkAngel2891



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Light BDSM, M/M, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-22 09:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel2891/pseuds/DarkAngel2891
Summary: In the middle of getting hot and heavy Crowley is very incovenitally summoned.





	1. Crowley gets blue balled

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so it might not be that great but it's more of a tester. It will most likely become more polished with time. I have another couple of stories in the pipeline that I'm focusing on. Constructive criticism is welcome but don't be an asshole about it.  
More chapters will be available in a couple of days. Really focusing on the other story atm. Supernatural will show up next chapter.

Crowley was lying on the bed in nothing but a pair of black silk boxers staring at the beautiful angel straddling him. Oh Satan was Aziraphale beautiful his soft hair and skin always smelling of old paper and sweets.  
After not-pocolypse they had finally decided to actually pursue a romantic relationship since they didn't have to hide anymore. It had been slow going for a while as neither of them had the confidence to push it to far. But wine and scotch make for a great loss in inhibitions and suddenly one night he found himself pressing Aziraphale against the wall and kissing him deep and long tasting the angel and having the angel taste him back.  
It continued to progress until Aziraphale had pushed him on to the bed and was stripping off his clothes. Not even bothering to miracle them away. Crowley let out a deep gasp as Aziraphale started kissing and nibbling his way down his body. It hurt so good that he mistook a couple of pinches for love bites. He moaned heavily as Aziraphale went down every part of his body kissing every surface his mouth could find.  
Suddenly he felt himself rising to full mast and Aziraphale started to stroke him through the fabric of his underwear.  
"Angel, you're torturing me." He breathed out.  
"I just love to see you squirm my dear."  
Of course he did, Bastard he was. All of a sudden he felt another pinch much sharper. "Ouch, don't bite so hard." Crowley growled "I'm not biting you right now." He looked at Aziraphale who had stopped what he was doing and felt another pinch. Crap he knew what the pinches really were from. "Oh Fuck." He said before he disappeared with a puff of smoke. Aziraphale fell onto the mattress with a look of shock and disappointment. "What the fuck just happened?"


	2. Sam and Dean meet a nude demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have gotten themselves in trouble. Again, not for the first or last time.

Sam and Dean seemed to have gotten themselves in trouble. Again, not for the first or last time. Bound and gagged by a crazed town of Satanist who proudly declared that they would be a delicious sacrifice to the demon lord they were about to summon their options for escape seemed to be zero. The townspeople gathered to call forth the Golden Eyed one, they placed Dean and Sam in the appropriate positions. Dean tried to kick out and earned himself a punch in the head. Making him drowsy and foggy. The leader/mayor of this damned place stepped in front of the crowd to address them.  
.  
"My good townspeople tonight is the night of first harvest Moon. The night when we must offer a sacrifice to the one of the lords of hell so that they may bless or town with riches abound. The hour nears but our sacrifices are not complete. We must have three for the circle and so it is with great trepidation and honor that I call someone to take the third spot as so many in the past have. Do I have any volunteers?" He scanned the crowd as they whispered back and forth with each other. Yet no-one stepped forward. Sam and Dean knew better than to hope that they would give up. For sure enough a young woman was pulled from the crowd and selected. "No-No please. I don't want to!"  
.  
The mayor went up to her and struck her across the face. "Be quiet Maisie, you have been chosen for this. Be grateful for you will be honored among us." They hog-tied her and dragged her to the circle. She was sobbing through her gag. She looked up at the mayor with pleading eyes. He approached the three with a knife and one after the other cut their arms and collected the blood in a small bowl. He placed the bowl in the middle of the circle and stepped back. The chanting began.  
"Come forth Lord of Hell and accept our tributes to thy greatness. Come forth and bless our town." The mayor cried out and suddenly there was a sharp flash of light and the groaning annoyed screams of a English man were heard.  
"You great buggering idiots." A man was in the circle and curled in on himself. At first he appeared to have no clothes on but closer inspection showed that he did have a pair of boxers on. He seemed rather red faced and pissed off his yellow eyes fuming with anger scales appeared to be dotting across his mostly nude body. The mayor paid no attention to this. "Great Lord of hell we welcome you and show our allegiance to your cause. Look for we have provided you with your required scarifices and be pleased with them and do as you wish.  
The man looked like he was getting even more pissed off. Sam and Dean looked at each with a look that seemed to be saying "What the Hell is going on here?"

.  
.  
Aziraphale was pacing back and forth wondering what he could possibly do. Crowley had been summoned and he didn't know where exactly, he could feel that he was still on earth so that was a good thing. He looked at his wrist the bonding mark was there giving off a faint silver glimmer. He had brought up the idea of bonding marks to Crowley. These marks allowed them to know what plane of existence the other might be on and if the other was in mortal(immortal danger.) If they were in danger it would glow red and burn. They could also work as a locater if the two of them pressed their wrists and spoke the others name. But Crowley wasn't responding. "Oh Crowley wherever are you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is just a tester.


	3. Crowley unleashs his massive snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is pissed from being blue balled.

Crowley was in an incredibly awkward and embarrassing situation. He was almost completely naked in the middle of a town with a rager (that thank whoever do to the shock was starting to go soft.) He eyed what had to be over a hundred people in those tacky black robes that everyone assumes you need for summonings (complete laugh you could summon naked for all anyone actually cared, hell Crowley was practically naked at the moment.) They were staring at him expectantly. "What the fuck do you bastardsss want?" He growled his voice starting to hiss as his scales spread all over his body.  
"We have a list of requests my Lord and we'll get to them in a moment but first don't you want to enjoy your tributes?" Crowley looked at the three figures in the circle. Two of them were men who looked to be as annoyed as he was and one was a sobbing young woman petrified and screaming through the makeshift gag. Crowley was disgusted at seeing this.  
The Mayor looked at him expectantly waiting.  
"Well get on with it. The past two demons were more than willing." Crowley looked up at the mayor. "You know I'm actually a bit hungrier I think I'll take a bigger option." He transformed into his massive snake form and lunged at the crowd who started running as he lurched off the stage and into the audience snapping at their heels as they ran. Once they all seemed to disperse he transformed back. "Bloody bastards the lot of you." He hissed turning back to the stage he ran up the girl. She flinched away in fear screaming.  
"Calm down. Please I'm not interested in hurting any of you." He cut the ropes and removed her gag she began to take sobbing breaths.  
He turned to the two men and cut them free as well Sam and Dean looked at the face of this demon. He was a strange one he also seemed to forget that he wasn't wearing anything but underwear. "Are you alright?" He asked them "You can talk can't you?" The demon stared at them with a look like he was seriously questioning if they had their minds about them. "Ehem" Sam cleared his throat and gestured downwards still trying not to look. The Demon looked down and turned beat red again with a loud "FUCK!" and a quick snap of his fingers and he was fully clothed. He turned away from them, "Yeah those bastards kind of dragged me here at private moment." His embrassment was making his whole body red. Suddenly he grabbed his wrist "Yowch!" He looked at a glowing mark which the brothers recongized as a bonding mark. "Aziraphale!" The demons mark blossomed with a gentle glowing light. "Would either of you gents happen to have a cellphone? My Angel would really like know I'm ok." "Umm yeah I guess." Sam said as he held out his phone "Thanks, hope you have long distance." He took the phone and wandered to the left making his call. Sam and Dean ran to Maisie and helped her get up. She was still breathing heavily. "Maisie right?" She nodded "You'll be ok just take deep breaths." Sam helped her up "I knew, I knew he'd choose me." She choked out "He's mad because I won't sleep with him." She began sobbing again clinging to Dean's shirt. Sam and Dean just looked at each other. Clearly this man was a monster who needed to be stopped. In the background they could hear the demon finishing up his phone call. "Yeah there's still a circle, yeah I know how to do it. Well just because I'm not a book nutter like you doesn't mean I haven't read any." He laughed at whatever his "Angel" said on the phone. "I love you too and I'll see you in a few minutes." He hung up the phone and threw it back to Sam. He went up to the circle "Hmm basic summoning circle only need to change one or two of the runes." He bent down and using a marker that suddenly appeared began to alter the it. Sam was inspecting the circle as the man wrote. "Well that's that would you two be willing to help me?" He stepped back admiring his work. Dean looked at him like he was actually crazy and dangerous. "What?" He pulled a small bottle of Holy Water out of his pocket and stepped away from Maisie. "Whoa whoa, easy there" The demon said backing away from him. "Look I just need help summoning my Angel, it takes more than one person and I'm a freaking demon so my angel summoning abilities aren't that great." "Yeah and how do we know you're not opening a portal into hell?" Dean stepped closer. "Dean" Sam hissed Dean ingnored him, "Well the problem is I'm not necessarily on Hell's good side. Not that it necessarily has one but they're definitely not happy with me." "DEAN!" Sam said louder Dean turned to him "What is it Sammy?" "Look at the runes I think he's telling the truth." Sam pointed at the new runes Dean saw he was right. "Wait a minute? What kind of Demon has a angel at his beck and call?" Dean asked lowering his arm but not yet putting the bottle away. The Demon smiled sheepishly. "Not quite sure how I worked that one out but I'm telling the truth." He seemed to speak with love Dean shot a quizzical look at Sam "Hey you yourself have a angel at your call." Dean shrugged in agreement "Why do you need to call him here anyways? Can't you just poof home?" He asked the man. "I might be able to if I wasn't in America while he's in London. Now can we get on with it he's going to get impatient and we kind of were having a big night before I was summoned." The three of them stood at the appropriate places and began to chant and the portal began to flicker. It was clearly causing the demon to get woozy but surprisingly he wasn't discorperating. In a instant the portal glowed white and singled that someone was on their way. Suddenly there was a scream and they turned to see the Mayor back and dragging Maisie off stage Dean and Sam rushed towards him only be met with a gun. He shot Dean in the chest and Sam in the throat. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Crowley shouted advancing on him. The Mayor turned his gun on Crowley who laughed "I'm a Demon you think I'm going to be afriad of that?" He was caught short when the Mayor shot him in the stomach, fucking bastard coated them in Holy water. It wasn't enough to destroy him but definitely knock him out. Which seemed to be the plan when as he was slipping into unconscious he felt himself being tied and dragged along with Maisie.


	4. Aziraphale comes to late/Crowley is a kinky bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter, sorry it took so long had a lot going on these past two weeks. I might come back to this and polish it up but I want to end this story mainly because I don't know too much about Supernatural and this was supposed to be just a fun little fic. Thanks for reading and I'm actually working on another fic so I hope you'll enjoy that. And yes the Mayor is annoying and disgusting.

"Oh...FUCK." Aziraphale said as he arrived two minutes too late. He stared at the scene before him. Two men lying in pools of crimson blood. A smaller pool of black blood on the grass (his mark was starting to heat up.) and drag marks on the sodden green. "Oh goodness this is not how I wanted this night to go at all." He heaved a massive sigh and approached the two men. Their bodies still warm enough to revive them, he placed his hands on their wounds, the bullets fell out and the wounds sealed as if they hadn't been there at all. The man with the short buzzcut gasped and groaned as he got up.  
"Why does this keep happening to us?"  
"Maybe because we don't think things through." The longer haired one replied. They sat and inspected their wounds. Nothing worse for wear and at least they didn't spend to long dead this time. They stood up and looked at the other figure, he looked straight out of a Charles Dickson novel with the waistcoat, tartan bowtie and hair that looked as white as clouds.  
"Who are you?" The short haired one asked.  
"Aziraphale, and who might you be?" The man looked at them both.  
"Sam, Dean." Sam said pointing to himself and his brother unable to take his eyes off the man.  
"Aziraphale? Are you the Angel the redhead mentioned?" Sam inquired jumping off the stage to inspect the drag marks.  
"Oh my yes, is he ok? Where have you left him?"  
"I'm not entirely sure he must have disappeared after we were shot." As Dean spoke the angel's face fell sharply. He had been rubbing his wrist obsessively. "Though I bet he can be found wherever the crazy  
mayor is."  
"Can't have gotten to far, not enough time to get away." Sam concluded.  
"Bastard kidnapped a girl as well. I'm sure wherever she is your demon is." Dean still couldn't entirely wrap his head around a demon and angel belonging to each other. Suddenly the ground shook and a hellish red light emitted from somewhere across town. "I'm going to go ahead and guess that is the way to go." Dean nodded towards the light. Aziraphael's mark started burning red. "Yes I must hurry, thank you gentlemen please hold still." Aziraphale approached them.  
"Whoa whoa whoa. What are you doing?" It was Dean's turn to back off. Aziraphale huffed.  
"If you must know and I'm only saying this because you won't remember this conversation, I'm going to wipe your memories of these past few hours. I really must be going my Dear Anthony's life is in danger and I do not need to be waste any more time."  
"Hey no, no we're coming with you." Dean said backing up further almost falling off the stage.  
"Really I must disagree, even though I'm no longer under heaven's employment I won't go putting human lives in danger. So if you would just hold still it won't even hurt."  
"Look Ezrafell." Dean replied  
"Aziraphale." He corrected  
"Look here Angel." Aziraphael's face soured greatly at this only one being was allowed to call him that.  
Dean relented a little. "We've worked with angels before and we're trained hunters. We can handle ourselves, we're going with you because we need to finish this bastard once and for all."  
Aziraphale was about to reply that if they were such good hunters then why had he found them in pools of their own blood with them saying that this had occurred more than once. But his mark burned red-hot and he nodded accepting their offer of help. He could only hope they stayed out of harms way he'd have to blank their memories later. His Stupid, sexy demon needed his help.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
..  
.  
.  
.  
Crowley awoke with a massive headache and stomach ache. How much did he drink last night? And had he managed to get the Angel into bed finally, or had he passed out on the sofa again and it had all been a wonderful but frustrating dream? He tried to sit up only to fall over and realize that he was bound tightly with his wrist and ankles tied together. 'Fuck me have I actually gotten this far with the Angel?' He thought to himself trying to pull the ropes apart they burned. He looked around and saw he was in another circle. This time it was a imprisonment circle with runes for entrapment and containment of powers from the way the ropes burned he could only guess that they to had runes on them to keep him in place.  
"Good I see you're awake. Now we can really get down to business." A voice spoke from the darkness and Crowley looked up to see that damn old mayor staring at him. A quick glance around the room and Crowley could see a rather fanciful office, the woman Maise was bound in a chair her head hanging limp. For a moment Crowley thought that she might be dead but saw her chest move up and down. Not dead just knocked out from the looks of the bruise on her head.  
"What do you want? I've already said I'm not interested in making any deals. Even if I was I'm in no point to make any as Hell has cut ties with me."  
Crowley groaned his stomach was really hurting from the bullet coated in Holy Water. Although Crowley could guess that any type of bullet would hurt.  
"Oh I know all about you Anthony J. Crowley. Yes I have heard many things about you. One might even say I'm a big fan. One might say I have long awaited this day" The Mayor had manic smile on his face staring at him. "Please don't start monologuing." Crowley groaned out.  
"This town has a long and rich relationship with Hell." The Mayor began to pace around telling of the rich history of this damned little town. Crowley started smacking his head against the ground hoping to knock himself out just so he wouldn't have to listen to this dribble. The Mayor countinued "Every year we offer up sacrafices to one of the Lords of Hell. Every year we are blessed with our hearts desires. Every year except last year. When the Lord, no Duke we summoned refused to grant me what I desired most of all. He said that if I brought him what he wanted he would give me what I wanted."  
"Well that's usually how these things work." Crowley snarked.  
"That was my first year as Mayor and head summoner and I provided the proper tributes but still I was denied what I most desired. How it angered me that damned toad demon reeked to high heaven." Crowley's face paled. Hastur. "But he said that he would gladly give me all the things I could possibly want if next year I summoned his enemy and brought you to him."  
"Yeah? And what did he promise you that you don't already have?" The office was very rich looking indeed and the robe he was wearing looked to be made out of silk. The bastard probably had a nice big house and car. What else could he possibly want?  
"The power of Lust! I want to be desired by any woman I want. I want to make her mine." As he said this he went up to Maisie who was still unconscious grazing her cheek and running a hand against her thigh. Crowley felt like he was going to vomit. He struggled against the ropes but they burned even hotter.  
"So you want the power to rape women?! How absolutely disgusting."  
"No you misunderstand me I want the power to make them love me." He turned back to Crowley, Maisie stirred in her chair.  
"If you have to force love it isn't love, it's rape!" Crowley's mark glowed warm Aziraphale would be here soon. He couldn't wait to get free and teach this bastard a lesson. Crowley finds that he doesn't actually hate most humans even Satanists are usually just idiots who don't think shit through and hey if they're freely choosing to sin it's literally no skin off his back. But there are some humans that he absolutely hates murderers, child abusers and rapists. In fact the last person he ever actually killed was a serial rapist who killed his child victims. It was the first time he took actual pleasure in dragging a soul into the very depths of hell the ground splitting open beneath them as the fires of Hell licked at their new treat. Even Aziraphale agreed that the man needed to be stopped before he claimed more lives. Now Crowley can't just go dragging another soul into hell but he if he could get free of these bonds than he could kill the man and let the afterlife sort him out. The Mayor was fumbling for something in his robes. Oh god what was he about to do?  
"Now, now I wouldn't worry about it. You won't be around for much longer anyways." He said pulling out a pendant with a toad cross section on it he held it up and squeezing it in his hand called upon the true name of Hastur. The whole building shook and glowed a hellish red. Fuck, FUCK, FUCK Crowley was screwed he could smell the rotting graveyard soil and swamp water as Hastur appeared. The Mayor was standing in front of Crowley blocking him from view like a parent trying to hide a large present from their child.  
"You called? You better have gotten results this time."  
The Mayor smiled "It was hard but eventually I have succeeded." He stepped away letting Crowley be seen.  
Hastur smiled gleefully, "I'll be accepting my reward now." The Mayor said.  
"In a minute, Hello Crowley." Hastur stepped closer to him.  
"Hey Hastur, how have you been?" Crowley smiled trying not to let on how scared he was. Where on Earth is Aziraphale?  
"Excuse me but I'd like to get to my reward now." The Mayor prodded like a whiny toddler.  
"I said in a minute, you Americans are rather selfish and impatient." The Mayor huffed and pushed Hastur back. Bad move. "You can do whatever you want to him later, it's getting very late and I'd really like to go home if you don't mind. One whole year I waited to set this up I demand my retributions!" He pushed his finger into Hastur's space. Really bad move. "Demons are required to obey the summoner." Completely moronic and asshat move.  
"Very well then, you shall get what's coming to you." Crowley looked away. Hastur smiled and dissolved into a swarm of maggots devouring the Mayor leaving a completely picked clean skeleton thankfully his attention was on Crowley and not Maisie. Hastur came up to Crowley pulling his hair "Here you are you Flash Bastard comfortable?" He breathed his foul breath into Crowley's ear.  
"So love but you're not my type." Crowley responded not admitting that had it been the Angel doing this he would be very happy.  
"Over a year I've waited for this. Hell told me to back off and kept me busy. But I won't forget about Ligur, I don't know how but I'm going to ensure that you pay for his death. I may not be able to kill you with Holy Water but I'm sure I can find some way to make the rest of your existence as unpleasant as ever." He smiled wickedly and dropped Crowley. He began to pace around the circle Crowley could only think about what he was planning to do. He shuddered at the very least he could keep the bastard's attention on him and he wouldn't notice the girl. Crowley's mark began to glow molten gold Aziraphale was here and he was pissed. Crowley began to taunt Hastur to keep his focus on him.  
"Hastur do you really think anything can contain me? I survived bathing in Holy Water, you have no idea how powerful I am." Hastur glared at him "I'll think of something."  
"You actually have a braincell?" Crowley smirked this earned him a hard kick in his already sore stomach opening the wound to bleed some more.  
"I see you must be brain city." Another kick but this one caused Maisie who was wide awake to scream in fear. Hastur finally noticed her.  
"Well aren't you a pretty little treat?" He said stroking her face she cringed away from his clammy, slimy touch.  
"I'll deal with you later pet right now I have a traitor to deal with." Hastur advanced on Crowley again and was about to kick him in the head when the door blew open and a great white light shown through the room.  
"Step away from him." A powerful voice commanded  
"Angel!" Crowley called out as Aziraphale stepped into the room followed by the two men from the stage who rushed to Maisie cutting her free. Hastur backed off from him holding up his hands in mock surrender.  
"I was hoping you'd show up." He said slimily as Aziraphale ran towards Crowley Hastur reached behind his back and pulled out a wicked dagger giving off a evil aura one stab and the angel would be destroyed completely.  
"Aziraphale! Look out!" Crowley cried struggling again to free himself. But he needent worry because as Hastur pounced Dean pulled his bottle of Holy Water opened it up and threw it at the toad demon. It must have been strong stuff because in a quick shriek Hastur was gone. Aziraphale throwing himself over Crowley to keep a single drop from touching him.  
Aziraphale broke the ropes and erased the runes holding tightly to Crowley placing a heated kiss on the idiot and healing his stomach wound as well. Crowley got up and flexed his wrists he couldn't help but think that this would be rather fun to do with his Angel. Aziraphale bent over and whispered in his ear.  
"This isn't such a bad look for you." Crowley couldn't stop grinning.  
"Can't resist me can you Angel?" Aziraphale smacked his arm.  
"Oh enough of you. Can't even say thank you to these nice gentleman?" Crowley looked over at Sam and Dean and gave a dramatic and low bow. Smirking as he did. Aziraphale approached them and thanked them each. He turned Maisie who was still trembling and took her hand in his. Healing her wounds he poured as much calming grace into her as he could.  
"My dear I think you would fair much better if you left this town and never looked back." He blessed her to live a long happy life where she would be successful in all her endeavors, also when she went home she'd find a train ticket to New York where she could persue her dreams. She relaxed at this "Thank you." She embraced Aziraphale and then embraced a startled Crowley "I saw how you tried to fight to help me. Thank you so much." She left shaking the hands of Sam and Dean headed towards a better place. Aziraphale approached Sam and Dean.  
"I'd like to thank you for helping me find and save Crowley. I'd bless you two as well but it seems like you are already blessed by a certain angel. Do give my regards to Castiel always liked him." Crowley threw a jealous glare behind him. Him and Crowley shook hands with the two brothers and headed out towards the nearest train station. Deciding that a tour of America wouldn't be such a bad idea.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
..  
Crowley found himself tied up again and relishing every torturous minute of it. He was bound tightly as Aziraphale continued to touch, kiss, bite and torment him. Not giving him what he wanted until he begged practically in tears. Thankfully no one would interrupt them this time. Crowley moaned in pure heavenly ecstasy, he could really get used to this.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sam and Dean were in a Diner eating with Castiel who was scarfing down hamburgers.  
"Aziraphale?" He looked at the two brothers. Who had relayed all that happened to them that weird night.  
"Oh now I remember him! Yeah he was the graudian of Eastern Gate of Eden. London branch we don't really cross over much. Last I heard him and his Demon boyfriend pissed everyone off by stopping the apocalypse. Man Heaven and Hell must be really pissed at you two." Castiel talked while eating. "You two sure run into the weirdest people." Dean and Sam had to agree they all continued to chat as the sun set. Yes it had indeed been a odd day but when did these two ever have a normal day?


End file.
